Utilities, such as gas, are provided to customers through lines that include valves. These valves, which are commonly referred to as “stops” or “cocks,” are used to control the flow of gas through the line. Such valves are well known and generally include a body portion having an inlet and outlet that are separated by a rotatable plug. The plug has a handle or knob that may be rotated to control fluid flow.
As will be appreciated, it is generally desirable to secure such valves so that they cannot be opened to provide gas to an unauthorized customer. Typically, securing such valves involves partially enclosing the valve with a shroud or cover so that the valve cannot be accessed. The cover is secured in place over the valve with, for example, a barrel lock.
In a known lock assembly, a protective cover is secured over a gas valve with a post or pin that includes a barrel lock receptacle. The pin is secured to the protective cover by the barrel lock and a cap. In particular, the barrel lock secures the cap to the pin and prevents removal of the protective cover from the valve. While such assemblies are generally effective, they may present durability issues when tampered with. For example, a pry bar may be used to put force directly on the balls of the barrel lock within the pin. If enough force is applied, the balls of the barrel lock may shear or deform allowing the cap, pin and protective cover to be removed.
As will be appreciated, a lock assembly that provides an enhanced degree of tamper resistance is desirable.